Ren Kurenai
Ren Kurenai (Japanese: 紅 蓮 Kurenai Ren) is a main protagonist that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Shogun Steel. She can be seen as the female counterpart of Zyro Kurogane. Her Beyblade is Thief Phoenix E230GCF. Ren Kurenai is known to battle with her Fire-element Beyblade Thief Phoenix E230GCF. Known to be a very powerful Beyblader in battles, Ren appears to be able to match the skills of Zyro Kurogane. She will unleash her ultimate strength in the battlefield, where her bey is strong and her spirit even stronger. Physical Appearance Ren has cream-coloured skin, amber eyes, and blonde hair, which goes well with her Bey's Element Wheel. Ren dresses similarly to Zyro Kurogane and is generally seen as his female parallel. Her outfit consists out of a black jacket, lined with pink rims over a lime green tank top, burgundy shorts held up by a black belt, long over-knee socks that are vertically split into soft pink and lavander half and trimed black at the end. She also wears a pair of short black boots with magenta scarps, as well as black fingerless gloves and two crossing broze belts with gold buckles that hold her gear. Personality Ren Kurenai is very much like Zyro, persona-wise. This is because she is very enthusiastic in about every Beybattle she is challenged in. Like Zyro, she never seems to back down or even reject a fight for that matter because of her "fight-till-the-end" spirit. She is also very particular about how her battles compromise, because as seen in her debut, she took a few seconds to stray away from the Beybattle attention to brainstorm a strategic plan in which after that, she took and dismantled her opponent's Beyblades, one-by-one. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Birth of the Phoenix After a furious Beybattle between Zyro Kurogane and Kite Unabara, Ren Kurenai appeared out of nowhere, on top of a Zero-G platform ready for a battle of hers with her Beyblade, Thief Phoenix E230GCF. This came as a shock to Benkei Hanawa, Maru, and Shinobu Hiryūin as they saw her fight. Ren showed immense skill and potential, defeating all of her opponents in a fury of hers, which destroyed them. Zyro Kurogane then returned to spectate in his shock: a female Blader, very similar to he, himself, as Ren unleashed a Special move. Which ultimately, had her Phoenix circle the Zero-G Stadium and take the win for herself. Zyro really was very shocked and felt "stolen" how someone very parallel to Zyro, used a fiery-oriented Special move. Zyro took no regrets and challenged Ren to a Beybattle, where Ren accepted it. Raising the platforms, they get the Beys ready, and begin their fight. Beyblades *Thief Phoenix E230GCF - Ren primary Beyblade. Special Moves *Molten Wing: Ren's first Special Move used in episode 29. It involves Phoenix spinning around the stadium while burning up and leaving a powerful ring of fire as it forces the opponent to draw towards it. Beybattles Gallery Trivia *All major characters that own attack type beys all have "Kur" as the beginning part of their last name. e.g Zyro Kurogane, Sakyo Kurayami, Ren Kurenai. *Ren can be seen as the female counterpart of Zyro Kurogane. **Both are Fire-elemental Bladers. **Both own Beyblades whose Bottom is a variant of Circle Flat. **Both dress with similar attire for their torso and waist. **Lastly, both of their surnames begin with "Kur". *Ren is probably the only character to create a counterattack to her own special move. However, this may be only because it's a stolen move. *Ren is the first and the only female Blader seen in the Beyblade: Shogun Steel series. *Her Beyblade, Thief Phoenix E230GCF, is a reference to her "stealing" (Hence the name "Thief") Zyro's spin move in Episode 9. *Her name in Japanese is (紅 蓮(くれない れん). Kurenai (紅) is a Japanese word meaning crimson and is sometimes used as a unisex name while Ren '''(蓮) means Lotus. Altogether, her name means '''Crimson Lotus befitting her role as a fierce female Blader. *She is very similar to Ren Aoi, a characters that appears in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai, due both of them have "Ren" in their front name, color kanji in their last name, and the ability to mimic their main characters technique. *She can also be seen as the Zero-G counterpart to Hikaru Hasama as both of them were the first female Bladers to be revealed in their series and they both own an Attack type Beyblade. *She shares the same surname as Shu Kurenai from Beyblade Burst, but no relations is between them. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Characters Category:Main Characters